Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. The transfer of Internet content to and from wireless device is typically facilitated by the Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms.
Wireless devices communicate with each other and over 25 wireless networks. Typically, wireless networks are maintained by wireless carriers. A wireless carrier or wireless network operator typically owns and operates a wireless network including radio equipment, base stations, antennae, interface equipment, servers, associated landlines, etc. A carrier also manages basic billing and other back-end services needed to sell wireless services to subscribers. Each wireless network can be based one of several different wireless standards or technologies including Code-Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”), Mobitex, and Motorola's Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (“iDEN”) and DataTAC™ networks.
However, one shortcoming of present wireless devices is that they cannot effectively determine the nature of their physical surroundings. In particular, present wireless devices cannot effectively determine if they are being held by users.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for wireless devices to detect when they are being held by users. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.